


All Over Now

by Cosmicboredom



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicboredom/pseuds/Cosmicboredom
Summary: Charles' glimpses into the future fortold of a horrible, irrefutable end. He has choices to make now, leave sleeping dogs to lie dead as they are, or bring balance to the see-saw that they had become.Of course, Charles has more to lose if he fails.





	1. Chapter 1

He struggled to swallow the taste of gun metal even as his throat was forced open to accommodate the sights. His lips touched the trigger, and the finger holding it. He trembled. Erik wouldn't let him get hurt. And even _ if _ the gun went off, they had gone through quite a few scares, Erik was capable of stopping the bullet.

It was for _ Erik _ that he let this continue. Definitely _ not _ the way he was completely out of his element, or the fact that he was not in control of the situation. Of course, if he _ truly _ wanted to stop, all he had to do was slip into Erik's mind and end the encounter. He was doing this because Erik wanted it, because Erik wanted to get quicker, stronger, more in control of himself. If he looked at it logically, this was merely a training exercise.

His throat spasmed around the barrel of the old German Luger that Erik carried like a trophy. A P08, Erik had told him, a magnificent piece that expelled empty cartridges with enough force to break the untrained hand.

"Relax, Charles." Erik whispered, trailing one finger down the side of his face. He sighed through his nose, eyes focusing on the hand holding the gun so much that they must have crossed at least once. "You're doing so good. Just a little more." Charles took a deep breath and let his jaw relax, the metal slid against his tongue sinfully. "Yeah, like that."

Muted by the barrel touching his tonsils, all he could do was send wave after wave of his feelings. All that fear and arousal, and he watched Erik's pupils expand under his onslaught.

"You dirty little cocksucker." Erik murmured appreciatively, stroking Charles' cheek with his free thumb. The thumb pressed the flesh inward until it touched the metal inside. "I can _ feel _ that tongue working." He said aloud.

Charles just hummed thoughtfully.

Erik's grip, both on the gun and his face, tightened considerably. He worried for half a moment that it would cause the trigger to go off, sending that lead bullet down the shaft and into the bottom of his brain. But he shoved it aside, pushing the gun further into his mouth. Finally, he could taste Erik, the trigger finger was now behind his teeth, and his head was tilted so the barrel wouldn't break any soft tissues. He hummed again, long and low.

He closed his eyes for one second, just to savor the flavor, and the gun was carefully removed in the next instant. Replaced by fingers that wandered over his tongue.

"So fucking hot like this, you are." Erik purred, again his free hand moved, but to grip at the base of his skull.

Drool streamed from the corners of his mouth, his salivary glands had reacted to the sudden saltiness of Erik's fingers. It dripped down his chin and onto the floor, but Erik didn't let up. There was still that hint of absolute metal at the back of his throat.

He outright moaned when Erik withdrew his fingers, he knew what was next. His gaze strayed up towards Erik's face, the blonde _ loved _his eyes, though he wouldn't admit it. Charles knew because Erik couldn't quite keep his thoughts to himself.

"I wish you could see yourself, Charles. What would your students say? Hmm?" Erik asked, knowing full-well that he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. "Do any of them know I'm here?"

Charles stared at him, his answer was obvious. If anyone knew Magneto was here, and that Charles was _ willingly _ taking this kind of abuse, how could he manage to look _ anyone _in the eye? Jean would understand, but there were others who wouldn't. This wasn't about sex.

Erik didn't really want the answer anyway, it was just a tease, a glimmer of humor.

"If I get you on the bed, will you let me-?" They both knew that Charles couldn't _ feel _ the pain anymore, but Charles had been experimenting on his own, and he could still come.

He was nodding before Erik could finish the question.


	2. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.
> 
> Charles is still here.

Weeks later, Charles was alone.

Erik was gone. There was no love, no camaraderie, left. Erik wanted his own life. And Charles was nothing more than agreeable.

Until everything changed, and Erik made the first jab. The last string pulling them together snapped the moment the words met the air.  _ You can't make me happy. _

Charles had tried so hard, though. It was never enough.

The metal of the gun was different, that was the only thing he could think of as it slid against his tongue one  _ last _ time. He felt his own throat muscles spasm as he pushed it as far as he dared on his own. Erik was always better at this.

His finger trembled as it rested on the trigger, he breathed harder with the anxiety. He wanted this.  _ He wanted this. _

The trigger clicked, and nothing.

The cold gun was, in fact, empty.

With trembling tears and shaking hands, he withdrew. Cutting the roof of his mouth with the sight. Ashamed, he threw the gun aside, not caring where it landed for now. Another night spent alive and alone.

One day, he knew he would succeed.

Charles finally did it, the gun was finally loaded. It took eight whole weeks to get there, but  _ finally, _ Charles put the gun to his lips and pulled the trigger without a second thought. And  _ BANG!  _ It was over.

He contemplated the irony of this, all those weeks preparing wasted because of some random chance. But he was floating endlessly, and no longer attached to the wretched body he once occupied.

Because that was how it was for him. His body was a shell, a poorly fit mold for the power he held. 

He felt no pain, no lingering heartbreak, no shame, no  _ guilt. _ It was… not what he wanted.

There was no hope left either.

Nothing to tell him that Erik was safe, or even alive. No indication of whether his loss had awoken his friends. His family.

There was simply nothing in the blank space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did it. I made a chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, holy crap, this kind of simmered in my head for a while, and I had no IDEA how it was going to come out. I can't change what the movies did to my pairing T.T but I can play along and adapt. Just makes this whole fandom a little too sad though, because freaking Cuba, and Apocalypse. And now they're doing freaking Genosha and that's when Magneto gets his freaking balls up and works towards a mutant future that EVERYONE could benefit from. So I know that Charles is gonna die again, it's just going to kill me. T.T Third time in the mcu... Quit playing with my heart!!!!


End file.
